


water // l.t + h.s

by IKnowWhat_YouDid (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Corny, Crying, Death, Depression, Dom Harry, Funny, Happy, Harry-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lies, Louis-centric, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Sub Louis, Water, abusedlouis, aesthetic, beach, i'm gonna tag everything know to mankind, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IKnowWhat_YouDid
Summary: "your love is like water, dangerous yet necessary"or in which two boys fall in love by the beach.♡lowercase intended.♡





	water // l.t + h.s

"hey, that's mine!" 

harry looks around to find the source of the squeaky voice. it must have been a girl, he thinks. but the only person he sees is an ocean-eyed, sandy-haired boy. he looked like the beach. 

the boy's lips start to move and harry doesn't understand anything he says, he's too mesmerised by him. 

"hey!" the boy snaps, finally harry listens to him.

"umm.. sorry what?" harry's deep voice echoes in the cave. he rolls his eyes, before crossing his arms and pointedly looking at the book harry was holding. 

"oh, i'm sorry, i didn't know this was yours"

"didn't the name in then front give you a hint" 

only now does harry realise 'louis' written in big bold words in the front. louis, such a nice name, he must say.

"ehh.. sorry louis, i'm harry."

"i didn't ask for your name but whatever, can you leave now my cave now?"

harry quietly leaves the sassy boy, not wanting to agitate the boy more. he couldn't be older than fifteen, like harry. he hopes louis stays nearby, he'd like to see him again.

he'd come back later, this wasn't going to be the end of him.


End file.
